Zakuro no Tarot: Reveal your fate!
by Flame neko
Summary: New to Japan, Mina Soarson was the tough chick in Seattle. But now, due to her sisters new job, is forced to move to Tokyo Japan! The night before she'd leave she somehow get's attacked by a group of strange guys and is left with an odd message. HieiOC
1. Chapter 1

_ ** Zakuro no Tarot: Reveal your fate!**_

_** Garnet Tarot: Reveal your fate! **_

_** Chapter one: Run in with fate**_

((Note: I do not own the characters from Yu Yu Hakusho. I do however; own the ones I make up such as the heroin, Mina. With that made know let me say this… I hate having to say that! Everyone knows I don't own them! Gah!… Anyway, I hope you enjoy this story of action, romance, and the pathway to one's fate. Please regard me kindly! Thank you.))

_ Tears… The pain in them knows no bounds as they continue to fall down. I know because I have too often felt the sting of my own tears. _Mina's thoughts rang out above the shouts that spun around her as she made her way through the endless sea of people on the sidewalk. "I don't know were I am? Am I lost or…" As she pondered this she felt a strange energy flow around her.

The cold?

No. It was something far stronger. Darker than the draft from the night air. But what?

The answer came quickly enough. Within moments she found herself surrounded and trapped. Never a good mix. What was she to do?

_ Run._

The thought seemed so obvious, yet her legs failed to respond. However if she did nothing it was likely only more deadly things were to come. They began to move towards her. Sluggish as their movements were, they could still pin her if she didn't act.

A smile spread across her face as she sized them up for the fight. Ideas began to form fast and then the way out came just a swift.

_ Fight!_

As if the wind gave the signal, she charged. All fear faded to be replaced with the sense of victory. For it was that or suffer the outcome. And that wasn't going to happen.

They responded to her actions with slow attempts of punches and kicks. All of which, never connected. All she did was duck then once they were looking around for her she leapt form below and sent her clenched fist soaring upward into their jaws. This was how she handled each one and each fell. All but one. It seemed he was smarter than the rest of his buddies. Whoopee. Not that it mattered much. To Mina it was just one more to take down.

She backed up getting ready for the next shot. But he did nothing. Just stood there. Why didn't he move? Why just lull around and do nothing? What happened to the fast paste action of the group?

"Hey! Are you just going to stand there looking ugly? Or are you going to finish what you started?" At saying this, a thought accrued to her. " By the way, why are you attacking me?"

He smiled. It looked just as bad as his face. Yet somehow more disturbing than the smile was what it told. It was the kind of smile someone gave when they were about to do something in an act of revenge, bullying, or… torture. None of which were too flattering.

"Are you deft?! Answer me!" she yelled. This was getting irritating.

" So young but your power is so far beyond what I'd have thought. This could prove… interesting. Yet you lack the skill needed to win. Also you have no real drive but to win. Amusing." Suddenly the man fell forward to the ground. To her horror, blood ran like a river from his mouth into the grass. He was dead. She'd never seen a dead person before yet still this felt wrong. Like even though he was dead she wasn't out of danger yet. Then that cold feeling from before licked over her skin in a wave. Who or whatever it was that was doing this wasn't gone. It was still there with her. Waiting. But for what?

Before she could even ask, a voice whispered into her ear. A soft hiss as cold as the feeling of its owner's presences. "Japan… Spirit world. Lookout for the devil card." and then it was gone. The cold and the feeling. All had disappeared into the night shadows.

((Okay folks! It's not over yet. Mina was left with a clue to her fate. But what does this mean? Here I'll explain this part. Mina isn't in Japan yet. Ya see she lives in Seattle WA USA. But that leaves so many questions for you like: 'Well what happens now?' 'What did the voice mean'; and the big one 'When do Hiei and the others come in!?' Well I'm getting there. Now let's move on shall we.))

Warmth.

After last night Mina thought she'd never feel the sun again. But for some unknown reason she still had breath. Still had the blessing of life. Question was, why? She shook her head of the thoughts and memories of the night before. This was the last thing that should be on her mind. After all she was moving today.

"Tokyo Japan… sis has to be nuts." She murmured to herself as she slid out of bed. That's when it clicked. "Japan!" The realization finally came slamming into her like a landslide. That's the place the voice had said before parting ways with her. She laughed. "Nah, it was just my imagination going crazy last night. After all it was a messed up thing to see. That's it. I just freaked and thought I heard something that wasn't there. Just the wind."

Of course she knew it was better to put that aside for now. The plane would leave soon and then she could put last night in a small box in the back of her mind, and never look at it again. At least, that's what she hoped. But something still bothered her.

"Lookout for the devil card? Hm…"

((In Japan at this time.))

The night sang her song. How he loved her gentle whispers and soft caress against his skin. She was his only companion in this lonely world of humans. Still, he was alone. But what did he care? Why bother with such fools as these.

_ Feh. What's it matter? _Was his response to the unasked question. After all he was a demon. More than that he was Hiei. Feared by many and hated as well. Still somehow he felt…

_ Alone. That's what I am and I like it that way._ He shook his head at the thoughts as if to banish them from his mind. Shifting his position in the tree, he looked down to the young man below him.

"Kurama? What do you want?" His voice held a low tone to it as he spoke. Scary and yet seductive all at the same time. Such a strange combo.

The young man just smiled up at him. His red colored hair blow up in the soft wind that came. "Not much. I just wanted to get some of the night air. Then I saw you and thought I'd say, hello." He flashed a smile that seemed so gentle but somehow not. As if it told so much more than that. He was a mystery, indeed. Hiei would never admit it, but he enjoyed Kurama's company at times. Though, the look in his emerald green eyes told him one thing. Kurama was about to trap him.

"Whatever it is I'm not doing it."

At hearing this Kurama projected his lower lip in a false pout. " Come now Hiei. We're friends are we not? Koenma has just assigned a mission to us and that's why I called you to the human world in the first place."

Hiei rolled his eyes. He hated it when Kurama played the friend card on him. He, Yusuke, and even that baka Kuwabara were his only true friends. Though at times it failed to show. "What is it that fool Koenma wants now? A dipper change?"

"Ha, ha." He replied sarcastically. "But seriously, this is important."

Hiei noticed the sudden changing Kurama's tone and sat up. "Well, what is it?"

Kurama smirked and Hiei knew then he shouldn't have asked. Nor should he have come at all.

"Well Hiei, It's about a girl…"

((Author's Note: Well? That's it for the first chapter. Hope you liked it and don't worry, I'll finish this one. OH! And don't forget to review! I'll get the next chapter up as soon as I can till then see ya! .. ))


	2. Chapter 2

_Zakuro no Tarot: Reveal your fate!_

_ Garnet Tarot: Reveal your fate! _

_Chapter Two: Heads up!_

"Mina. We're here, wake up." came Sandra's voice. It seemed so far off to Mina but then again she had been asleep for the past three sum-odd hours.

Sitting up Mina yawned. The light from the airplane window bounced off her long auburn blonde hair as she stretched. Blinking she rubbed her yellowish green eyes of sleep and sighed.

"Yes sister dearest?" She grunted in a near snarl. But then, who could blame her. She did have to get up at an unholy hour of morning to hop a plane and start her whole life over. So she had rite to gripe.

"Oh, come on. It's not so bad. Besides you said you'd always wanted to go to Japan."

"I meant to visit, not live." Slouching back in the plane seat she sighed. This hadn't been as she pictured it. Not like she'd been hoping for a run in with fate or anything, but not to change her life so drastically. Oh well. That was that. After all, once Sandra saw something she wanted she gabbed it by both ears. Trouble was this time she'd pulled Mina along for the long haul. _Damnit!_

_Why had they come here at all? _Mina had wondered on the way from the plane to the bus this question over and over again in her head. She shrugged and answered her own question. _Because sis's job had to move over here, that's why. _

Sandra worked as a writer for a magazine. So when they moved her to Japan for a better position she went for it. _How could she do this to me? _But Mina knew better than to think that. She knew deep down Sandra had done it to better benefit Mina. Still it was hard to see it that way.

_Tokyo? Wonder if I'll meet some new friends?_

She smiled and stepped onto the bus to lead her to her new house, and new life.

"I can't believe I'm doing this…" Hiei groaned as he leapt from tree to tree in a rush. He remembered Kurama telling him about a girl. She was supposed to have this psychic power lying dormant within her body. Once it was freed, she'd be of more use to them as a spirit detective than any normal girl, be they demon or human.

_Feh, babysitting. That's what this is. _He thought to himself. Soon enough he'd come to the end of the trees and was forced to hoof it from there. No need to scare the humans. Not that he cared but Koenma might throw a fit otherwise.

_Waste of my time._ At that moment he stopped. He could feel something. The aura of another soul? Yes, but not human, too dark. Had to be a demon.

"Hn, looks like the little fool's going to have to wait." He muttered and darted forward into the heart of Tokyo.

Mina sat up. The hair on the back of her neck stood on end as the serge of energy whirled it's way around her. Something was there. But what? The memory of that night hit her again.

_Japan… Spirit world. Lookout for the devil card. _Rang the cold voice in her ears.

"Nah…. That's just-" She found herself cut off by the feeling of the seat in front of her slamming against her head. The bus screamed as it stopped. The world seemed to scream with it for a moment as everything stopped. "Wha?"

"Sorry folks there's been an accident." The bus driver called to the back of the bus. After this the quite crept in again. Like it was ready to devour their hearts.

This feeling… Something's not right here. She clenched her hands into tight balls at her sides and took in some air. She couldn't sit still. Not with this sickening feeling claiming her body.

Then a loud roar rose into the air. It wasn't of this world. She knew that much, as for the rest she didn't want to wait till it was too late to find out. With that she ran off the bus despite her sister's protests. There on the street stood a tall beast. It was lizard like in appearance with its scales rippling from it's horned head to it's swaying tall.

Then it caught sight of her. A gleam sparked in its eye's and Mina knew it was going to attack her. A strange sense of fear washed over her. When the monster liked its lips, she knew it was think of just how to eat her and what parts first.

She didn't dare take her eyes of it as she stepped back. It moved forward. It had her cornered and it knew it. _Damnit to hell!_

It charged at her with full force.

"I- I don't want to die!!!" She screamed putting her hands on either side of her head. Hoping, praying for some kind of divine help to save her.

"Then fight, fool!"

Suddenly she could feel her body being lifted of the ground and something warm against her.

_Who is this? An angel? _She looked up to see crimson red eyes not staring at her but the creature in front of them. They seemed so full of aura that lashed out at all who dared to look upon him. It was then she noticed he was still holding her close. He was so… _Hot. _That was the word for it. But there was no time to tell him to let her go, for modesties sake if nothing else, because then monster took that moment to come flying at them in a blare of wind. The man just smiled and stepped to the side, letting it go ramming into the building behind him.

His hair seemed to define gravity with it's jet-black and white spiked strands. Mina nearly had to smack herself before she reached out to run her fingers through it.

_This is really no the time for this! _She screamed in her head. Then she saw it. His aura danced over her like fire. Yes that was the word. A fire that was as black as he's hair.

_Who is this guy?_

He set her down and walked toward the beast with a bored look on his face. This thing didn't scare him. After all he'd dealt with worse. It was… pathetic. Not worth killing at all. But it was kill or have his ass chews out by Koenma. The killing was too easy.

The demon lunged at him out of blind rage and met the end of the man's sword.

" Baka." Was all he said before pulling his sword from it, watching the corpse fade from this world. Then he turned his attention to the girl.

Mina could feel the heat rising in her cheeks. Watching him walk was causing heat to wash over her skin. He looked so powerful and other worldly. And even though he had a cloak on, she could see the strong muscles underneath it.

_Oh, God! What's he doing?! _She could feel the sweat slide down the side of her face and she took a deep breath. "Um- Thank you for saving me."

As he walked past her and grunted. " Next time I might not be around. By then I hope you have your powers. I don't want to waste my time watching a human child play childish games." He stated rather coldly.

_Wha?! _She turned to face him. _I take it back. He's not hot._ Her hands tightened and she called to him.  
"Hey!"

He turned around only to find a hand go slamming across his face.

"Then don't save me next time!" She stomped onto the bus as it readied to leave.

Hiei found himself holding his cheek. It didn't really hurt but it had shocked him No woman had ever dared to him, let alone in the face. He chuckled and leapt away. "So she'd got some fight after all. Well we'll see how tough she really is."

((KAY! That was chapter 2! So what did you guys think? Now be honest. By the way if no one Reviews, then I'll move on to something different. So Please do so.

I'll get the next two chapters up by tomorrow. Thank you all, and Bye-Bye!))


	3. Chapter 3

**Zakuro no Tarot: Reveal you fate!**

**Garnet Tarot: Reveal you fate!**

Chapter Three: Vision

Standing outside of her new house, Mina was in aw. The setting sunlight bouncing off the shined red roof only added to the site of it all. However she couldn't take it all in. Her mind was still on the incident with the monster and that boy. Sure he was rude, but something about him was gripping her.

"Uh, What am I thinking? That was too wired." She shook her head as she wondered about the new house. The halls were long and led to two doors. The one on her left was the bathroom so that meant the last on the right was her's. "So…"

With a slight push she let herself into the dimly lit room. The sun was just about to set as she stepped in. Her bed lay to her right near the window.

"Cool. When I wake up I can see the street and sun rise." With a plop sound, Mina sat down on her sapphire blue sheets. Laying back her thoughts drifted to the moment when she'd made contact with the young man who'd saved her. " Those eyes… They seemed so cold." She rolled over. The attack played out over and over again in her mind.

"What was his name?" She thought for a moment and sighed. "Oh, that's right. I didn't ask. Shoot!" She remembered him holding her close as he readied to fight. "Why am I thinking about this so much?" She sat up with a sigh. "One things for sure… He wasn't human. But if not human… then what?"

"Mina?"

She looked to her door and there her sister stood. Her long brown hair fell from her face in elegant curls.

"Yo. What is it?"

"I was just asking what you felt like for dinner." Her tone was so pleasant. Mina didn't have the heart to tell her that she hated the idea of eating out.

"Whatever's fine."

Sandra smiled and nodded.

"Coming up!" And with that Mina was alone again.

The room took on a strange coldness once the sun set. Though Mina liked the dark, this too was strange. A light went out and suddenly she was in utter darkness. There was only silence. Thoughts of the night back in Seattle flowed into her head. The feeling of no escape. Death.

She pushed herself up and her eyes darted about. Her eyes grew wide when she saw some form move with great speed forward. Two hands shot from the shadows and took hold of her wrists and pulled her to the form.

"NO!" She screamed, only to be hushed by a hand clamping over her mouth. "Uhmph!"

"Be quite." The warm press of the words ran against her ear. That's when it clicked. She knew this voice.

"That man from earlier today." She gasped.

"I see you're not that slow." He muttered in a low-husked voice. Without another word her dragged her over to the window and through it open. "Say one word…" He looked down at her with a cutthroat gleam in his eyes, "And I'll drop you out of the sky."

Mina didn't look scared but rather shocked. The next thing she knew she was up in the air with him holding her over his shoulder. She wanted to scream for him to stop but knew he'd make good on his threat. But then again…

"Put me down you kidnapper! I don't know who the hell you think you are but I'm telling you once I get down you're going to wish we'd never met!"

"I already wish that, baka onna." He retorted in a gruff voice. This was getting on his nerves. If anything he'd wished Kurama had come and picked her up himself. But no, he had to go and study. _I'll get him back one way or another._

At some point Mina had calmed herself enough to stop freaking out when he jumped. That and not puke from the fast movements he made. Just then he came to a quick stop dropping her on her ass.

"OW! Hey-!" She stopped mid-sentence when she saw a small group of boys looking down on her. There were four of them. All tall but the first three looked hot. _No way they're human._

"So you must be the new psychic in town. Name's Yusuke Urameshi." The boy with the slicked back black hair was the first to speak. His chocolate brown eyes met hers sheepishly. He out stretched his hand to Mina while she just sat, staring at it like it was some kind of foreign object.

"You kidnap me in the night and expect me to take your hand? Who are you guys and… Did you say psychic?"

The it was the soft voice of the red head she heard.

"Sorry about this. Though I think meeting use is far better than the others you would have met if we hadn't taken you first." His gentle smile graced his lips and forced her to look him in the eyes. They were an emerald green. Even though she never really looked at guys, she had to admit, he was good looking. Feminine, but good looking.

At that she took his hand and as he pulled her up she thought about what he'd just said.

"What are you saying? That someone is after me?"

"Let's just say the light your power is pouring out is like a lighthouse." The last somewhat cute guy stood at Yusuke's left side and smiled as he spoke. " It's best we explain this all now and get it out of the way." He had short brown hair and yellowish brown eyes. Nothing looked too special about him other than the pacifier sticking out of his mouth. Mina had to bite back a laugh at the idea of a teenage boy running around with that poking out. _The freaks are out tonight._

Shrugging, Mina took a seat on the near by park bench and readied herself for the long hull. By the looks of things this was going to take a while to explain.

"Well? Shoot."

"Well, to start off with I'm Koenma. This-" he pointed over to Yusuke "is Yusuke as you now know. That-" Again he pointed over to the red head " is Kurama. Over there-" He shrugged over his shoulder at a orange haired boy with a scrunched up face "is Kuwabara and that sourpuss over there-" He nodded over to the boy you'd met from the attack "is Hiei."

She nodded. Taking in their names.

"These three were all spirit detectives at one time. But even though their retired they still help out with things from time to time. Point is they still, in a way, work for me. Anyway you are probably asking yourself what a spirit detective does. Well they keep the yokai or demons form causing to mush mischief in the human world. However, there are some crimes even we in the Spirit world don't know about. For many years now Spirit world has been monitoring the activities of the yokai that wander about the human world. Many times the yokai can become dangerous to the humans in this world or even humans with powers that are too strong that seek to bend others to their will." Koenma stepped back and shoved his hands in his pockets. " When this happens we at Spirit world need a team of skilled fighters to go on missions to take down these criminals."

Mina looked calm. Not freaked out like most girls, heck not like most people. Instead she listened to what he'd said and waited for the rest. When he looked like he was done she sat up in the bench seat.

"So what are you sealing?" She looked up at him, hands resting in her lap. "You say all this stuff and now what? What is it you're trying to say to me? You wouldn't have dragged me all the way out here for me to bare witness to this."

"You want me to cut to it? Fine. As I said we need a skilled team of fighters. Yusuke isn't a detective anymore nor is Kuwabara. However Hiei and Kurama are still in on it from time to time. Due to the lack of a team… We were looking for some fresh blood. That's when you came along. In fact once you entered the boundaries of Japan our spirit tracers shot out of the specs. And we knew once we found you others would seek to use your power for the wrong reasons. That is if we didn't get here first." A smile shown on his face as he said the next sentence. " When you left the U.S.A. you were thinking how dull your life was and how you'd wish it would become like a story of adventure. So, wanna be the heroin of this story?"

Mina looked at all their faces. Each one waiting on her answer.

_ This is what I wanted. I had been wishing. Praying for something to happen to me. That there would be something only I could do. But if I do this… My old life will be all in the past. But isn't that what I want? I can forget Mother, Father, and… Yes! _

She stood up and clenched her fist to her chest. Her heart was racing as she thought of it. She could be of use to someone. She could help people. Even that she could become stronger. Her past would be gone.

"Yes… Yes! I'll do it. I'll become a spirit detective."

(( Author's NOTE: Kay that was chapter three. I know I didn't post as soon as I said I would. I'll try to watch that from now on. But anyway I'll try to post as often as I can. I promise. OH! And for those of you wondering when Hiei and Mina will hit it off…**Read the later chapters! Lazy bums! Jeez…**

Hiei: They're not listening to you.

Me: That's because they're too busy drooling over you. Sigh

Kurama: That's strange…

Me: What?

Kurama: Normally they're swooning over me by now. Pouts.

Hiei and I: Sweat drop.

Me: I'm ignoring that. Hit it guys! With da move Yo!

Hiei and Kurama: Please review…))


	4. Chapter 4

Zakuro no Tarot: Reveal you fate!

Garnet Tarot: Reveal you fate! 

Chapter Four: A new school with a twist!?

The bell had rung just as Mina had entered the school office. Over and over she was thankful for her understanding of the Japanese language. If not for her old school offering Japanese as a subject, she'd be in for it. Though it didn't help that she didn't know the layout of the building. Still it was a start.

Passing by the open windows down the hall she couldn't help but look out. The weather was so nice and warm. Not at all like what the school year was like in Seattle. What with the rain and all, it was nice to fell real sunshine from time to time. But even with that in mind there were things she'd miss. Not people though. Never such things. Mina hadn't really been the type for social events or wearing the cute little frocks that most girls wore. To her it was all nonsense. The clothes weren't even comfortable, let alone practical.

It was then she took into account the garments that she wore now. A white button down shirt covered by a black sleeveless vest followed by a rather short gray, black, and red plaid skirt. She could have done without the skirt. In fact she wished that she could've worn then boys uniform instead.

After a few moments of finding out the classes she had and where they were held, she was soon in a seat to the back of the math room. Of course she had to go up before the room of wide-eyed peers and state her name, age, last place of residence, ect. That just added to her feeling of nausea. It was like she was some kind of exotic animal on display at the local zoo. _How…degrading. _Was the idea that came to mind.

However once seated again, her thoughts went back to the other night. It'd been two days since she'd volunteered to be a spirit detective, but so far nothing had happened. She hadn't heard, seen, or received anything since.

_Had I just dreamed the whole thing? _

Her eyes glanced about the room. Her life, as it seemed, had gone back to its boring nature. The faces looking back seemed so blank. All the same eyes.

_But they look nothing like… his eyes. _She'd caught her herself on that thought. _Get it together! Forget him!_

The door opened and a figure slipped into the room. The sudden sign of movement caused her to look up. She was shocked.

_Him? What's he doing here? Well… So much for have dreamt the whole bit._

Kurama just smiled at the class and strode over towards Mina. As he walked she couldn't stop herself from staring. The movements of his body and the way it seemed like time stood still. Yet he seemed so calm. Like the world was gone and all that remained was his and her life force.

She tried to tare her eyes from his, but found she could do nothing. All she saw was his powerful aura devouring her own. The green of his eyes called to her in a soft whisper that licked over her skin. A chill that forced a small wordless gasp from her parted lips. He stopped in front of her and leaned down to speak to her. But even that made her skin tighten.

"Mina. Do you remember me?"

Summing up all her energy to at least choke out a response, she nodded. "How could I forget." She wanted to kick herself for spouting such crap. But he was, indeed, a hard guy to forget in just two days.

He sat down in the vacant seat to her left and turned his head to face her.

" Then you recall your agreement with Koenma, correct?"

She nodded. Though she'd thought that all to be a dream brought on by the stress of moving. Obviously that wasn't it.

His eyes studied her for what seemed for the longest time. As if he was a predator summing up his prey.

" Well, I'm sure you're wondering why I'm here." He closed his eyes fanning his long black lashes. " I'm going to be staying close till you've realized your true power. To add to that, Hiei will be around as well."

At the mention of Hiei to the conversation she tilted her head to one side.

"He'll be around how? I don't think he'd blend in too well." And that was putting it nicely.

"Ah, too true. But not to worry. We have that angle covered." He nudged his head towards the window, as if pointing to something. She looked out at the tree nearest the window and spotted something black amongst the green leaves. As she looked more closely she quickly saw the full form of Hiei's body.

_Oh… So one's staying close and the other will watch from the shadows. Seems a bit over kill. _

She sighed.

"This hidden power you all keep going on about, what is it?"

He just smiled and turned his head back to the front of the room.

Class ended quickly. Most of the other classes went on just like that the rest of the day. However, Mina couldn't help but feel like there was something bad brooding. Not demonic or anything of the like but…

"Onna."

With a start she came to a stop under one of the trees that lined the campus. Tilting her head up she noticed Hiei resting on one of the large branches. His face was just as stone cold as it had been the last time she'd seen him. Though he seemed more peaceful with his eyes shut.

_If only his mouth could stay that way. _

_If only you were half as smart as you think you are. _

Her eyes went wide at the sound of another voice in her head. She looked up at him with a mixture of shock, curiosity, and anger at the idea of him tapping into her thoughts.

"Did you just-" She shook her head thinking it better not to ask.

_He probably wouldn't answer anyway._

_Now you're catching on._

He gave her what could have been mistaken for a smile and looked away. Just as quickly as the smirk came had it vanished back into a grim frown.

Mina gave a long sigh and leaned against the tree. She knew she'd be working with this recluse and that would mean spending time with him. Though she wasn't sure if that was a good thing or a bad thing. Still it couldn't hurt to try and extend the hand of friendship.

"Look…" Crossing her arms over her chest she readied herself. " It's safe to say you don't get around people much, right?" She waited for him to give her a sign that he'd heard her. None came. So she pushed forward. "It's also fair to say you don't care too much for my being around. Well so we're clear I don't care very much for your attitude towards me, but we'll be around each other a lot so it's better we say all we want to say now and leave the insults for another time." Her eyes shifted around. Trying to think of more to say. " HEY! Answer me will ya! You may be able to read my mind but I can't see yours."

Silence.

This was getting to a mute point and it wasn't where she'd wanted it to go.

"Fool." Was all he said.

Her eyes shot up at him the moment he'd said it. What was his deal? It wasn't like she'd demanded his complete and utter devotion to her. She was swallowing her pride to try and find some level ground with him and he calls her a fool. One thought hit her head.

_I don't like him! I won't be able to get along with this guy. I don't care if he's king of the whole goddamn demon race! _

Her fist clenched and she spat at the ground. He just sat there and leered down at her.

"Fine! Do whatever the hell you want." She turned on her heels to leave but found a hand with a firm grip around her wrist. He held it tight and pulled her to himself with speed and jumped to one side. When she looked back there was a crater where they'd been standing.

"A higher class of demon?" His words seemed sort of surprised. And Mina knew that it couldn't be good. From the cloud of dust, a form came into view. A tall lean male one at that.

"Who is that?" Her voice seemed choked. She remembered the way Kurama's demon energy had fed off her's early and she could feel the same thing happening now. Only it was an enemy that preformed this act.

Hiei gave her no reply because he was too busy trying to find away of escape. Whoever it was they knew well what they were doing. That blast should have killed them and would have if that had been the intent. Still, the problem was finding away to beat the odds.

"Onna." He commanded.

She sent him a look. She really didn't get why he couldn't call her by her name and it was starting to piss her off.

"Yeah, short dark and creepy?"

He grunted but ignored it.

" Now's the time to put that power to use." He looked down at her with stern eyes. " Listen and listen good. Do the words 'Zakuro' and 'Tarot' mean anything to you?"

Before she could answer the demon lunged forward and reached out a clawed hand at Mina's face. Hiei'd jumped back just as the long talons near grazed her left cheek.

" Y-You mean 'Tarot' like Tarot cards?"

He nodded. The enemy kept coming in faster and faster each time they evaded his attacks. And it seemed they were running out of places to go. Hiei preferred Kurama tell her the details but he was absent at the moment.

" That's your gift. Zakuro tarot. A power that was lost to the human world centuries ago." The demon came to a sudden halt with a smile. Its fangs gleamed at the two in a murderous way. Long white hair framed his face and cutthroat yellow eyes peered from the curtain of snowy strands. But something was strange about those eyes. Like he wasn't all the way there.

Mina saw it. There was nothing to him. It was then a whirlwind of thoughts crashed into her mind. She had to force herself to stay awake. Heart racing, she watched as the monster before her stared her down. It no longer acknowledged Hiei, as it's opponent.

"Hiei… Put me down."

He sent her a look. Then focused back on the demon before them.

"What are you going to do? You haven't even started training yet."

She staggered and pushed her body away from his. The aura of the other demon was massive in power. Power that was not his own. It didn't match up.

"Someone's using him." She was growing tired. Weak even. Why, she wasn't sure.

Out of the blue, the demon raised its claw to kill Mina. She wanted to run. Move. Anything. But something kept her there. Frozen.

_Frozen?! Like that one night. I couldn't move. Whoever this guy is he's the one behind this. _

The claws near ripped her in half but stopped just above her head.

" Sorry I'm late to the party. I was busy with Koenma." Kurama spoke as calmly as his face showed. Mina noticed a long green vine coming from his hand and wrapped around the beast's arm. Only this vine had thorns. With one good tug the arm was sliced into pieces.

"Hiei now!"

He didn't have to say it twice, Hiei was already on it. His sword was drawn and ready. Within moments parts of the demon lay scattered about in neat little piles on the ground. Still something in the air spelled that it was far from over.

"Nicely done. Though you could have done more with the head."

Mina shivered. It was the same cold voice as the one she'd heard that night. A figure sat atop the school, legs crossed and smiling down at all of them. The wind picked up blowing his long mid-night purple hair about, hiding his nose and mouth from sight. But his eyes were what scared her the most. They seemed to reek of malice and far darker things to come.

_This feeling…I feel like I'm looking at death himself. _ She shook it off. "Who are you?! Tell me!"

He just smiled.

"I am the end of all." He said simply. Even as a matter of fact. His words were so smooth and whispered like this hiss of a serpent. Mina's eyes went to Hiei and Kurama and to her horror they weren't moving. They looked like statues in and art gallery. The stranger stood up and landed before her. The world seemed so still and quite but she was still unable to make out his face behind his long flowing hair. "But they will know me as Hatori."

Her blood went cold. Such power. He'd stilled the world, as it seemed.

As if sensing her thoughts he smirked.

"They still live. Fortunately for you and them, I can't use my full power here…yet." His lips came into view and he licked them as he watched her face.

"If you touch them…" Her eyes went over to Hiei and Kurama. They were left completely open for any kind of attack. If he chose to act they'd be gone. " I'll kill you." And she meat it.

This action forced a laugh from his lips.

"You mean that, don't you? Well then, you must learn how to use your power. And you need them to do that." His hand reached up his hand from his dark cloaked body and grabbed her chin roughly. "Very well. After all, you're useless to me till then. So I suppose…" He looked over at the two and they began to move again. Both Hiei and Kurama looked around and found the demon a little too close to Mina. But before they could act he'd leapt away onto the building.

"Wait!" Mina shouted after him. "What do you mean by that?"

He just smiled stepping back and vanishing from sight.

"Are you alright?" Kurama's voice calmed her a bit. But not by much.

"Hatori… That's what he calls himself." She said quietly. Walking over to Hiei she sighed. " He froze you both. Does his name mean anything to you guys?"

Kurama went quite for a moment, as if thinking it through.

"I'll check it out. In the mean time, we've finally got you a room at the house."

Mina twitched.

"R-Room? You mean with you, Hiei, and the other two?"

"What else would he mean." Hiei's curt voice murmured in a low annoyed tone from behind her. "You were told about that the night you agreed to become a spirit detective."

"But I can't go and live with four teenage boys in a house alone! That's just wrong!" She protested.

Kurama's hand touched her shoulder. He smiled down at her in an assuring way.

"Don't worry. We've got it all sorted out with your sister. So you have nothing to worry about."

"YOU DID WHAT!?" Her face looked like she'd gone insane and would be back for a while. "Of course she'd agree to something like that! She's just trying to get me laid! I'll kill her!" An image of her sister laughing came into her head and made her stomach churn.

Kurama looked at Hiei and he too looked like this was going to be a pain in the ass to deal with. This wasn't what they'd been expecting.

"Hiei… Good luck." Kurama laughed nervously and took off.

"What!? You can't just-!" But it was too late. His eyes went back on Mina. "Great."

She sighed and turned her back to him raising her hand in good-byes.

"Well see ya-"

"No you don't." He grabbed her and picked her up preparing to take off with her to her new home.

"NO!" She yelled at him, struggling to get down.

This was getting on his very last nerve. In her struggle she'd even hit him on the side of the head. And that did it. His right hand reached up grabbed her hair and pulled tight. Then, as she looked up in shock, he slammed his fist into the back of her neck. A small gasp poured from her mouth as she slipped out of awareness.

Hiei looked down at her and noticed something. She looked like she was sleeping. He knew she wasn't, but still she looked peaceful. The sun shown down on her cheeks giving her pale skin color. Then he noticed how warm her body was against his. He shook his head in irritation.

_What am I thinking? Stupid girl. _He turned on his heels and leapt off into the trees.


	5. Chapter 5

Zakuro no Tarot: Reveal you fate!

Garnet Tarot: Reveal you fate!

Chapter Five: Heartbeats to your breath

"Oi!" Mina sat up in pain. Her body ached where Hiei'd hit her and it still stung. In her mind she was being held captive. Though the room wasn't like a prison at all. The room was a rosy red color, the sheets like blood.

"Whoa…." Was all she could think to say sitting in a fancy set up like this. Even the cherry wood dressers and bed-head amazed her. The black see through fabric that rested above on the polls of the canopy bed made her think less on the idea of running out and escaping.

"You're awake."

Mina sat up. Kurama's soft velvet like voice just seemed to do it for her. Made her wonder if his body was as soft as his voice. The idea made her shiver with want. When she saw he was watching her actions she forced herself to ceases and desist.

"Where am I?" Was the first thing out of her mouth.

" Your new room." As he spoke he was moving over to her. His foots steps quitted by the dark red carpet. "In fact you're in your new home." She never knew what to think with people and this was just creepy. After all he seemed too cool and calm. Here she sensed something more than just interest from him. " The thing is, you'll be here with Hiei and I for some time."

"Hiei?" Then she remembered everything that had happened and how she'd come to be here in the first place. "That little creep!" Even as Kurama was almost over to her and on her, she jumped up. Her eyes seemed to burn with a rage of true unyielding distaste. Before Kurama could get a good hold on her she was out the door and storming the halls in search of her kidnapper.

Hiei stood out on the porch looking at the swaying of the trees. The mission was impending and they hadn't even begun training their new found charge. Not that he was too eager for it, but it was needed. That's when his mind drifted to just a few hours ago. He began to recall her scent and warmth against him and he cursed himself for it. Yet it was still there, the touch of another. But it was that of one he didn't really know too well, nor did he wish to know. That was the tricky part.

His eyes closed in irritation. He even began to feel his body reacting to the ideas that flew at his scattered brain.

"Damn that girl… What has she done to me?" He thought aloud. " She's dangerous to me." As he finished the note to himself, he felt a strong energy come flying at his head. He manage to avoid it but not the body coming at him. The fists were flying about and some began to make contact. Enough was enough. No way was he, Hiei, going to be defeated in such a messy manner. His hand reached up at just the right moment and took her wrist. Mina's face was right in front of his and very close. Too close. He pushed her back and looked away.

" What makes you think you can just abduct me like you did, huh? If you didn't know it that's a crime!" Even as she yelled at him he found it…. _Attractive._

He chuckled slightly and raised his eyes to meet hers.

" And? Are you going to call your weak 'human' police on me? Hm?" He voice seemed to be daring her to try it. Try it and suffer his mocking. But some part of her , though small, liked it.

" I'm no fool." She wasn't even thinking of calling anyone. She'd agreed to this agreement to start with. Still… _To stay with him is going to take all my control just not to cream him in the nether regions. _

She didn't notice it till he'd done it, but his hand reached out and took her chin tilting her up to face him. She could feel her heat pounding fast at this simple act, but could do nothing to cease it.

The heat in her cheeks shown it's self to him and it shocked him. Was she blushing because of him? He shook his head clear of the idea and stepped back and away. He didn't know her and he didn't want to. Not ever.

Her heart wasn't slowing even though he'd removed his hand from her face.

" Look…" She started. " I know you have no real reason to trust me but I do want to be able to help. Weather you like it or not you're stuck with me. I don't mind being around you but you need to take me as I am. I won't change for you or anyone here. So suck it up or pack it up."

He'd never heard anyone talk like that, well other than Yusuke. Still it made him feel like he could let her have his help in missions at least. He nodded in agreement.

" Don't read too much into it, I'm only here to fight some demons. That's all."

" No one said it was more than that, Hiei." She smiled and patted him on the shoulder. " I just want to help you. But you have to let me first."

"Hn." was all she got from him on that.

Kurama came out side and sighed in relief.

" Good…. I see no one's dead." He winked at Hiei and Mina as if knowing something they didn't. " Well now it seems I have my work cut out for me if Hiei's after the same thing."

Mina blinked in confusion and Hiei sent him a death glare.

" Fox." His voice was low and almost a growl. " There's nothing like that here. Drop it."

Kurama just smiled at his dark hair friend.

" Whatever you say Hiei. Whatever you say."

" I think You two are both nuts." Mina stepped away from them and headed into the house. Her fight with Hiei was put off for now. Next was to find her power and use it.

(((((Kay that was chapter five! Yes I know I haven't beendoing my job and updateing but I was busy these past few days. In any case here it is! One fresh new chapter hot of the mind press! Don't for get to coment and review on this and many chapters to come. Feel free to leave me any ideas if you want. I may not use them but Thanks all the same.

Hiei: You are such a nut case.

Me: True but At least I'm not a three eyed freak.

Hiei: (Glares)

Me: I love you too... NOT! Heh, Bye!))))


	6. Chapter 6

**_Zakuro no Tarot: Reveal you fate!_**

**_Garnet Tarot: Reveal you fate!_**

**_Chapter Six: Weapon of choice! The female charm!_**

A week had past. What seemed so simple was quickly turning into a huge mess. Because she was the only girl in the house, Mina was the one to cook. Which, to her dismay, she was very bad at. She'd try but it never came out just right. Thankfully they didn't seem to mind it too much. Then there was cleaning. That was her least favorite task of all. Still she did it without complaint. That is till Hiei did things like say 'You missed a spot', or 'By the way… I walked on the kitchen floor just now. Go clean it.' That's when it got ugly.

To her it seemed Hiei was a prick that needed a good kick. Training was another thing she had to get used to. In the past week she'd learned how to fight better with her body as a weapon and form aura based blast with her spirit energy. That, she thought, was the best part of the whole week. The rest was all work and no play in the least. And everyday she would look back to that one night in Seattle and try to figure out the meaning to the words the demon spoke to her. Sadly nothing came up. But in that one week she'd gotten to know the guys better and, in a strange way, love them as they were. Hiei, on the other hand, just drove her crazy. It was as if he was out to get her for some crime she committed against him in a past life. And to get back at him she played a few pranks on his sorry ass, such as cutting out the back of his only pair of pants. He walked around the whole morning without notice till Yusuke and Kuwabara started at him about it. To say he was pissed wouldn't begin to cover it, much like his out in the breeze briefs. Now it was day again and the beginning of a new week with the little monster. The thought for the day was "Oh Joy…"

Once she'd pulled her tired butt out of bed, Mina began her morning by digging around her drawers for a change of clothes. She found her black T-shirt with a fox on it that said 'Yes, I know I'm foxy.' on the front. (It's face looks like this, -x-, well sort of.) Then she pulled on her lace up Trip pants and black boots and smiled. She was set to go. It was a Saturday, so that meant no school. The day was looking better more and more each second. But just as she closed the door to her room Yusuke came running at her.

"MINA! HELP ME! IT'S AFTER ME!" he shrieked.

"UH? What're you-" Just then a hand came crashing down on Yusuke's head and he went down. Way down. She looked up and saw that 'It' was really a girl with long brown hair and eyes. To Mina she looked pretty good for a scary chick that Yusuke was running from. "What'd you do now, Yusuke? Flip her skirt or something like that?" she joked as she watched him gasp.

"Ha! As if I'd bother with that thing." He snorted gaining another slap from the girl above him.

"Yusuke, you creep!" The brunet shouted down to him. Mine couldn't help but laugh. Not at them so much as the situation.

" So are you two what? Boyfriend and girlfriend?" At her question they both looked at each other and blushed. That was all she needed to know.

Yusuke sat up and rubbed his head with a grimace. It was odd to see such a petite girl like this one, take him down so smoothly. Yet Mina couldn't help but smirk about it. This tough guy could be brought down, she guessed, by herself as well as the girl.

"Mina, this is Keiko. Keiko, this is Mina." He stood up off the floor, seeming to regain some of his lost dignity.

Mina looked Keiko up and down and smiled. Both girls shook the others hand and laughed. It felt good to know she wasn't the only girl around the house. Then Yusuke butted in again to draw her attention.

" Hey, it's good to see you guys getting along. Now can you stop making nice so I can ask you something." He crossed his arms with a look of sheer boredom. Watching them act like girls wasn't what he'd needed at the moment.

"Yeah? What's up?" Out of spite she mimicked his actions and tone. He just shrugged it off and went on with his question.

" Well the girls wanted to have a party to welcome you here. It's going on tonight so if there's anything you want, say so now."

" Girls? There's more coming?"

" Yeah. There's Botan, Shizuru, and Yukina." Keiko spoke up before Yusuke could get his two cents in. Mina smiled and nodded. It sounded like a big night. And though she didn't like crowds, she guessed it would be okay for just one night.

" Sounds like fun. Lets do that." With that she took off down the hall. It was her day to train with Hiei and that wasn't something she was looking forward to, but it still needed to be done. Besides if she was late, then he'd really let her have it. It seemed like he almost looked forward to these little clashes with her. But as to why, she didn't bother thinking of it as if he liked her. That couldn't be farther from reality. Still she'd noticed from time to time, that he'd look at her a in a strange way. It made her wonder if she had said something odd to him. She decided to push those thoughts aside for now. After all she was at the training hall already. " Hiei? I'm here."

Hiei was standing in the center of the room a look of annoyance crossing his face. "You're late, onna."  
Mina just shrugged. "Yusuke was being chased down by a brunet. I couldn't let a moment like that pass me by." She laughed half-heartedly as she replayed the scene in her head.  
Hiei eyed her for a moment more before moving over to the weapons closet. His crimson orbs scanning the inside for a more opportune weapon of use for today. Once he set his sights on the object he pulled it from its shelf covered in dust. "Here."  
Mina looked up startled and scrambled to catch the now air born… What was it? Mina stared at it after having caught it, but not sure what to call it. The bow of the weapon was taller than her when she set the staff of it on the ground. At the bottom was a metal part that stuck out and curved upward like a hook. The top resembled a scythe, though the blade was much wider and longer than any she'd seen, which was one and was a Halloween costume fake at that. "Wow…"  
With a grunt Hiei stepped back out from the closet. "From now on, that will be yours. From this point on things will get harder and you will need to become more familiar with one weapon to help you in battle. It's called a Rei no Tsuki." He paused to let the information sink in. "Let's start."  
Mina nodded. He was finally starting to sound like a teacher rather than a bully. She stepped back and took a stance as she prepared for his onslaught. Hiei followed suit and took his own form of action, placing his hand over his sword not to strike just yet, but to ready himself. The clock ticked for a few seconds then it started. Both bodies went rushing at each other, each drawing their weapons to fight. Hiei took the first blow on Mina sending her flying back. However she bounced right back on her feet with as much speed as she could build. Once she was close enough, she took her chance. The strike wasn't as strong as she would have liked, due to the fact the weapon was new and heavy, non-the less she made a hit on Hiei's shoulder.  
Hiei smiled, but not the good kind. It was the kind a spider gave a fly before draining it of blood. His hand reached out and took her by the arm and his left hand took the staff part of the Rei no Tsuki. This all done while he still held his own sword, he pushed her back and spun her once she'd lost her footing. Mina knew what he was doing. He still didn't think of her as a rival. True she knew he was stronger than her and sure he had far more experience than she'd ever have, but to insult her with these petty games. She wouldn't have it. She had more backbone than that.

Digging her feet into the floor while raising her right leg up into the air, she nearly connected with Hiei's head but missed. Hiei looked at her like she was crazy. All she'd done was get herself tangled up in him. But she was smiling about it.  
"What was that?" His low voice prompted as he stared her down with his eyes. Mina's eyes were shining in all their green/gold glory.  
"This!" She slammed her leg down onto his shoulder and twisted her arms around till she was free and he was tangled up. But Hiei being Hiei had already some idea of what she'd been planning. That said, he turned the tables on her and sent her tripping over herself with him, onto her back and him on top.

She laid there for a moment eyes shut. The pain throbbed its way throughout her limbs, as she remained unmoving. It was then she realized the weight on her chest and the rest of her body. Her eyes snapped open to see the pair of red ones staring down at her. For a while they just stared at eachother. Not speaking just… seeing. Her heart began to pound, which she cursed because she knew he'd know it. And she knew she was blushing because of the heat she felt rising in her cheeks.  
_Why did he have to get me like this? Wasn't he happy enough with winning?!  
_Her eyes shut again as she waited for him to laugh at her. But he didn't. Instead he stayed quite for a while longer then quickly pulled himself up sitting down next to her hiding his face from view.  
"You need more practice." He muttered curtly as he continued to avoid her sight. Curiosity was getting the better of her. Leaning forward she brought her face close to his and saw what she didn't think possible. Hiei, the mean sharp spike of men, was blushing ever so slightly. She wouldn't have believed it were she not seeing it. With that he glared at her, his anger flaring. "What are you staring at me like that for?"  
Her head pulled away from being so close and she shook her head. "I… um… uh…" She tried to think but it was hard with him looking at her like that. Like he was going to eat her head. After another long silence he rose to his feet and sheathed his sword without a word. Soon she too stood and looked at the Rei no Tsuki.  
"What do I do with this?"  
He looked back at her and shrugged.  
"You turn it." He answered simply. He took a few steps and was in front of her. Taking her hand in his firm grip, he brought it up to the sharpest part of the blade and cut her palm along the edge. She made a slight noise of pain, which drew his eyes to her face then back to the task at hand. A light shimmered from the fresh blood on the metal and then covered the whole instrument. With in seconds it miniaturized into a smaller version with a chain on it, to wear as a necklace. Hiei then placed it over her head and around her neck. His eyes went to her cut hand again.

_Well blood is blood…  
_He raised her hand to his lips and began to lap at the free flowing crimson substance. He'd never tasted human blood before. The salty taste hid another flavor. Life. Through her blood he could feel her heart pounding in his throat. That thought made him want to feel her neck in his mouth with the under tone of little amounts of her blood sliding down his throat. He could taste her blood but more than that, he tasted her. His head began to swim with each thought. She was…  
"Hiei? What are you doing?" Mina looked at him and gasped when she felt his tongue on her palm. He was drinking her blood. And stranger still, she liked. Again he dragged his tongue along her hand, this time forcing a low moan to pour from her throat. "Hiei…" She pleaded.  
At hearing this he snapped back from his daydreaming. He was once again before her and partaking of her no less. He let her hand drop back to her side and he dashed out the door like the devil was after him.  
Mina was alone in the training hall. The feeling of Hiei's lips still lingering on her skin.  
"What was… that all about?"

* * *

(( A/N: Heh how was that? I know I haven't posted in months but I have reasons for it. For a while I was on writers block and then I had to go to school and start from scratch. It's a big school and one I'm new to. My 10th year in high school is looking to be the longest. Well you didn't come here to hear me wine. Anyway I want to apologize and say I will try to get one and type more, however, I'm a writer so I tend to go past the dead line --". By the way thank you to my new reviewers and those of you who have been waiting so paitently. Here is your reward and I hope you give me some supportive feedback so that I may continue. The next chapter should be in by this weekend so check back soon. Once again thank you guys, I will be sure to mention you in the next note of the next chapter. Now I have to go to bed for school. We have a half day so the next chapter my come sooner. Toodles!  
Hiei: When have I ever had a blood fetish?  
Flame Neko: Since now. Smiles Deal with it.  
Hiei: glares  
Flame Neko: Love you too Hiei Goes to bed. 


	7. Chapter 7

Zakuro no Tarot: Reveal your fate

Garnet tarot: Reveal your fate

Chapter 7: It's only a game…

Her heart was still racing from the feeling. Hiei's lips against her palm. It was like nothing in this world. But what was she going to do? They were on the same side but they always seemed at odds. And now suddenly he was kissing her hand and tasting her blood. She'd never felt as close to anyone as she did than when Hiei had done that.

"Mina? You ready yet?" Yusuke called as he rapt on her door.  
She sat up bonking her head with her fist. She'd forgotten all about the party that was meant for her. But at the moment she had more pressing things to deal with. If she went down stairs, there Hiei would be. And there would be no avoiding him then. Great.  
Another bang ripped through her ears and she knew it wasn't going away. She just had to face it.  
_  
It's not like I can just sit up here and hide all my life. He'd out live me anyway.  
_  
On that note she stood and opened the door. Sure enough, there was Yusuke with his big goofy grin printed on his face as plain as day. It didn't take him long to get her down stairs and in the middle of the cackle of girls. One by one they asked her questions and tugged her about. She wasn't used to this kind of thing, so when they saw her eyes spinning around, they knew she was wiped out before the party even started.

Keiko, the girl from earlier, tapped Mina's head and smiled. "You can't get tired before we even start. That would let the evening got to waste." She laughed.

Mina saw the other girls laughing as well as they pushed her down into a sitting position.

"Yusuke-kun tells us that you can read tarot cards." One of the girls with aqua blue hair and piercing red eyes chimed. Her face and features were so soft and gentle, Mina nearly thought her a beautiful doll come to life. But the eyes were what caught her. They looked like… _NO! Now he's in my head!  
_  
Mina began to hold her head and scratch at her scalp. She was looking for him in other people now! It drove her nuts.  
The other girl with sky blue hair and candy colored pink eyes leaned over her with a cat like smile. Really, it looked like a cat!

"WOW! You can do that? Show me my future! Will I find love? Money?! Or…." She grew silent and the room went dark. A small light flipped on and from the darkness came a sullen face with deep dark eyes and sunken cheeks like the dead. " Will I meet a gruesome fate!" Keiko and Yukina screamed as the light flipped off again. Mina on the other hand, narrowed her eyes and swore under her breath. That had to be the saddest attempt to scare anyone she'd ever seen. It was so pathetic she started to laugh.  
When the lights came back on all three girls were staring at her.

Sitting up she coughed and regained her self control. "Sorry but… That was sad."

Botan huffed. "Guess people like you just don't scare that easy."

"Nope."

Steps came whipping down the stair. In a whirlwind. At the doorway stood Kuwabara, huffing and looking none too well. He looked like he'd run the 100 meter dash in 3 seconds.

"Yukina-san! I heard you scream, are you alright my snowflake."

Mina chocked back a laugh at the awful pet name. "She's fine Kuwa-chan. We just… Had a run in with a ghost."

He stood tall and walked over to the small girl called Yukina, taking her hands and looking deeply into her eyes. "Yukina my darling. I will protect you from anything that threatens our love and comes near you to do you harm. The power of love will protect you."  
Just after he said that a foot came crashing down into his thick skull and sending his head downward into the floor. Hiei stood over him and looked around before setting his eyes on Yukina.

"I heard screaming earlier." He looked down at Kuwabara and tilted his head to one side. "Looks like you got a good look at his face and cried out."

Kuwabara shot up like a daisy and whirled around on Hiei. "SHRIMP! What the hell did you step on me for!?"

"I mistook you for a doormat. I thought I might get the mud off my shoes." He smirked at the orange haired boy's vain-popping out of head face. But his eyes didn't stay there long.

His gaze drifted over to Mina's and locked on her. Her body froze. She was trapped in his eyes and her breath felt like it'd been stolen from her very lungs.

A look crossed his eyes. Hunger.

Mina was suddenly hit with a sensation of heat and warm breath. Sounds of moaning. Not of sadness but of pleasure and passion. A touch that glided over her skin and lips moving across her neck to the spot between her ear and the base of her neck. Fangs brushed over the sensitive flesh as she gasped. A fluttering started from her stomach and flowed to the rest of her body. She shuddered as she tilted her head back and a cried out.

Mina blinked and looked around. She was back in the room with Hiei standing across from her. Still looking at her with that desire. It took all she had to tare her eyes away and back to Botan who'd been trying to get her attention for the past three minutes.

"Uh, what?" She choked out like she'd just remembered how to breath.

Botan looked at her as if she thought she might faint or something. "I asked if you could do a reading for us."

She thought it over for a moment before answering. It didn't seem so bad, and either way she'd find herself being asked again. Mina knew girls like Botan. They didn't let things rest too easy. But it didn't look like it could cause much harm in this insentience.

"Sure."

"Yay! Really!?" She squealed. The other girls smiled and giggled at the idea. Yukina stopped and let her eyes light up with a childlike shine.

"Could you find my brother? I mean, could it show me where he is?" Yukina asked hopefully as she inched closer to Mina in her excitement.

While Yukina was pleading with her, Mina couldn't help noticing Hiei's sudden tenseness at the mention of Yukina's brother. He seemed to be glaring at her, telling her she'd better not. That just seemed so odd to her. Why wouldn't he want her to do a reading for Yukina? _Unless, could he…  
_  
"Uh… Okay. Let's do it." She nodded to further her answer. Noting that Hiei looked none too happy about it. _Oh yeah, he's pissed._ She thought dismally.

With a deep breath, Mina began to pull her deck from it's pouch. The pouch was made of black silk and sown together with purple thread. When she pulled the cards from it the girls awed in amusement. This was normal for Mina so it wasn't a surprise to see this kind of reaction. In fact she got a sense enjoyment out of the sparkle in their eyes. Hiei, on the other hand, was still dealing her the 'evil-eye' look. But she couldn't stop now. Not after how Yukina begged.

Shuffling the cards, she flipped them over and over and then laid them all out. After doing this a few times she folded them back up into the deck and held them out to Yukina.

"Draw seven cards and hand them to me." She instructed.

Yukina did as she was told. She lingered for a moment, as if praying for the prediction to be of the best. Once Mina held the cards again, she closed her eyes and moved her middle and pointer finger down the center of the top card. It was then she let out a breath like she'd been holding it.

" What is your question?" Her eyes raised to Yukina's, almost clouded by some cosmic power that now possessed her.

"My brother… I wish to know if he's still alive and how he is." she stated. Her hands took hold of the edges of her kimono as she gripped at it nervously.

Laying the cards down in a circle and one card in the center out of the seven. This would be the best way to set up the cards for this kind of question. A force seemed to pull Mina's hand to the card at the center space and flip it over to face up.

" The Knight of swords." She announced, her words seemed spooky and her eyes looked as if she were peering into their hearts. And in a way, she was. "This card will represent your brother. The identity of this card is of the insecure mind that refuses to take another's feelings into account. Get in his way and he won't hesitate to strike you down. He is very goal-orientated." Boy that sounded like someone else she knew. She didn't miss Hiei's flinch at the description either. Oh, Mina had it figure out by now, and that made her wonder many thoughts. Things she'd have to grill him about later.

Yukina looked surprised. "He sounds very… Determined."

Mina wanted to say _Oh he is_, but thought better against it. Her hand reached out for the card beneath the first.

"Now this will represent what is at present." With that said she flipped it over and reviled the two of swords. "This card indicates a painful and difficult situation is being reconciled. But before we judge that we should what for the out come of the cards that follow. What I feel this card saying that he has a decision he needs to make that is very difficult for him." Saying this she went on to the card on the left side of the two of swords. "This is the space for intellect. This will give us an idea of his state of mind." With a flip of the wrist she held the card known as the Moon. "Moon. Represents the subconscious, referring to things that are hidden or feared. Imagination, uncertainty, and fluctuation. He fears himself and what lays hidden within himself." Without a word she took hold of the card above that and flipped it over. "The space for known desires. Strength. The card to stand for spiritual or physical strength. He holds a strong spirit and body but he craves for even more power still." Again she flipped the next card. "The out come of that will be the Ace of cups. This card represents the beginning of love. Also can mean inner attunement and spirituality. It can tell you to trust your feelings." She paused and looked up at Hiei. The tug that she felt as she'd flipped the card was that he was starting to love someone strongly, but he held his feeling at bay. " He is uh… Falling for someone." She said it slowly, as if she didn't believe she was the one saying this. Quickly she went to the next card to the right of the other. "The space for what is yet to unfold holds the Wheel of fortune. This shows unexpected events, wisdom gained from experience, and changes. That will come from the card before it."  
Mina took a deep breath. It was the last card. She couldn't help but be curious about it. At this point she almost wanted to know. Why, she wasn't sure but she just had to. As she flipped it her lips moved with the words for the reading. "This space is for emotions. The Nine of swords. This card is also known as the Lord of cruelty. It stands for hardness and unkindness. A total lack of consideration or compassion. This cruelty appears in a way that suggests a harsh naturalness of the process of inflicting pain."

She stopped. When she looked at Hiei this time he looked different. Not upset about the reading, not angry that she'd done the reading, and not mad that she'd done it knowing he didn't want her to. Just un Hiei.

His face was blank but his eyes were dancing. Thoughts were swirling in him. A small curt smile scorned his features. She didn't like that smile on him, it looked like he was cursing himself. Telling himself it was all true so why let it hurt him. Oddly enough she was the only one who noticed because everyone was celebrating that Yukina's brother was still out there somewhere. Little did they know he was right under their noses.

Hiei suddenly pulled himself off the wall and stalked over to the back door. He looked over his shoulder at Mina, he's eyes telling her to follow. She stood up, not bothering to pick the cards up, and stepped in line behind him. Once out side she suddenly became aware of the fact it was just the two of them out there. She knew he wasn't going to pull some lovey-dovey scene. But if not that then why get her alone? Something was coming, she just wasn't sure what to call it.

When he finally turned to face her he looked like he'd eat her alive. And that was saying something, because as a demon he could.  
"That prediction. Did you fix it?"

She stared at him not understand, but after a few seconds it clicked. "No. It was all legit. Why?"  
He looked her in the eyes, seeming to be slightly glaring at her and trying to read her thoughts at the same time. "So that means it was all true." He said more to himself than her. She realized he'd ignored her question completely. That meant he wasn't going to answer it, so why push it.

He bent his head forward a little and chuckled. "Well it's not like these were things I didn't know already. That just proves it. I really don't care for what others see me as."

"But you care what Yukina thinks."

His eye brows raised. "What are you talking about onna?"

Mina crossed her arms over her chest. "I'm not an idiot, Hiei. I figured it out when I saw the Knight of swords."

He smirked and stepped closer to her. "Well you're smarter than Kuwabara, I'll give you that." His eyes took on a sudden blood thirsty look to them when he shoved her up against the wall out of nowhere. She hadn't been expecting that so she didn't have time to brace herself for the impact. What surprised her more than the fact Hiei'd just rammed her against a wall, was the fact he was pressing her into it with his body. And she could feel everything. His strong chest, flat masculine stomach, firm hips, and strong legs bracing her to the wall snuggly above her slim feminine body. She couldn't help the color that rose in her cheeks and was thankful that it wasn't light enough for him to see. With this kind of scenario going on, it made her feel like her skin was crawling because of what he said next.

"Tell Yukina, and I'll tear you apart. Piece by bloody piece."

((A/N Ooooh! Hiei's scary sometimes. Just when it looks like things may heat up he shoots out a threat. So Hieiy. heh, This chapter was made long in an I'm sorry to my readers. I have no real expo other than I was in a slump. So enjoy and review!  
Hiei: You need to sleep more. Otherwise you'll have bags and wrinkles just like that baka Kuwabara.  
Author: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! (Falls over alseep.)


	8. Chapter 8

**_Zakuro no Tarot: Reveal your fate!  
Garnet Tarot: Reveal your fate!_**

**_Chapter Eight: Ignite!_**

Mina lay on her sapphire blue sheets. The candle light a small glimmer in the shadow of the room. She'd had quite the little welcoming party that night, after all, most people didn't receive a threat as a welcome to the team present. True she'd known him the past few weeks, and also true she and Hiei didn't get along too well. But he never gave her real reason to worry.

Till last night.

She knew he meant what he said and that knowledge alone made her insides twist. Though she'd never really thought about telling Yukina, he sure made a point of telling her to keep her mouth shut. But why so defensive? Obviously he wasn't going to tell her anything.

Mina let the thoughts roll like drops of water, each splashing into the ocean of her mind. There they mixed like colorful paint into water. The image helped ease her mind on the matter. The demon that she really needed to worry about shouldn't be Hiei, an ally. No, she needed to focus on the real enemy. A creature by the name of Hatori. Trouble was, the name didn't connect to anything Kurama looked up. The poor guys was stuck under paperwork that was more than ten stories high. And even with all that they still came out empty handed. What a ride that was.

Her thoughts were scattered when a knocking noise drew her eyes from the night sky painted ceiling to her black door. Two things came up from the mess of ideas.  
_  
If it's Hiei, kick his ass. If it's Yusuke, knock 'em dead. _

But when she reached the door she heard Kurama's soft voice.

"Mina, it's me. Open up please."

She really couldn't say no at that point, and she wasn't even able to see his face. He definitely had a power to bewitch people. It only took her a second to ruffle her hair and let him in. He stood there looking as glorious as ever. Tonight he was wondering the house with a pair of black slacks, white unbuttoned shirt, and barefoot. Even sloppy he looked yummy, and she thought he didn't do sloppy. She guessed not too many people got to see him like this.

He stood in the room with her, his emerald eyes focused and piercing. He looked like a dream or something out of one of those romance novels.

"I wanted to discuss something with you. Alone."

Mina closed the door, leaning back against the hard wood. The low candle light gave him that warm look to his face. She began to let her mind wander to the key word alone.

He stepped closer to her and leaned in close to her face, so his eyes were staring into her own. A creeping feeling rose in her lower stomach. Kurama was really a beautiful man. A work of pure art really. But she couldn't help feeling a sting of guilt. Why she couldn't say.

"What is it you wanted to talk about?" She tried to make her voice sound level, which was hard with him so close.

"About the name 'Hatori'. As you know, it came up blank in any of the archives in the records department." He paused. He had obviously found a clue somewhere. Maybe something they could use. "So I looked into some other files. What I found was a little information that may or may not prove useful. Hatori is what is know as the dragon in the Chinese zodiac, moreover, it is one of the hidden territories in the Makai. Now this area hasn't been explored by Spirit World, let alone well documented in any official works. So I didn't have much to go on. What I do know, is that over a few hundred years ago a few humans were seen in the area. The next day all the corpses were found hung from the trees. No one was caught for these deaths but something stranger accrued."  
Mina didn't know where he was going with this. Just what were these people doing in the Makai at that time, let alone winding up hung from the trees like convicted criminals?

"What does it have to do with this?"

"At the same hour the same number of corpses were found in Human world. But their throats were cut, bled out. Spirit world guessed the deaths happened at the same time. The reason is still a mystery to this day." He smiled. She knew he was leaving something out.

"What else?" She prompted.

"Pinned to each body was a card. A tarot."

Mina's eyes went wide. So there was a connection. The tarot again. What it had to do with these deaths she wasn't sure on, but she had to find out. If she kept looking, she'd find out who this demon really was and what he wanted.

"Kurama, thanks for everything."

"What do you mean?"

"Well you went through all the trouble to find this stuff out. I know it took a while." She nodded and pushed herself off the door.  
"Anyway, thanks."

"It's my job, Mina." Mina found herself very close to Kurama. Warning signals were going off inside her head, telling her to back away from the fox. However, when she tried she found he blocked every escape route by just being where he was. He leaned closer till his face was right in front of hers. His warm breath danced over her lips as he pushed her back against the door, trapped. He drew closer, mouth mere centimeters away from her own parted lips. And just when he was about to seal the deal, Mina pulled her head down and out of range. Kurama's warm lips made contact not with her lips, but her forehead.

"Now that wasn't very nice." He teased.

Mina looked up at him with embarrassed eyes and a hint of irritation.

"You didn't ask me. You don't just kiss a girl like that, just assuming she wants it. It doesn't work like that! This ain't some Chick Flick!" She said with annoyance. Her voice was laced with her embarrassment but she did her best to sound angry. As hard as that was.

Kurama looked at her blankly for about half a second then began to out right laugh. She'd never seen him so laid back. So easy going about anything. She didn't think this was all that funny, though it appeared he did.

When he finally stopped laughing he wiped the tears of amusement from his eyes. A smile still on his warm face, he looked her straight in the face as he began to speak again. "Sorry, but I've never had a girl refuse me before. Its a little funny."

And she could see why they wouldn't resist. You'd would have to be mad to not want a kiss from him. _Apparently I'm down right loony…  
_  
"I suppose I should let you get some sleep. We have classes tomorrow, after all." He pulled the door behind her open, but not before turning back to tell her something more." Just so you won't be up all night wondering, I'll tell you. I didn't do that just to have some fun with you. Please think it over." After saying that he swept out the door closing it softly behind himself.  
Mina froze as she watched the door close. Her heart was pounding. _Why did I pull away? Why did he even… Try to kiss me? More importantly, WHY didn't I let him!? I must be crazy!!!_

(Next day)

The next day in class everyone was in a buzz. Talking about some flick that was coming out or something like that. Not that Mina cared all that much. She didn't get a wink of sleep last night. It was too hard to sleep, she wanted too but her mind was too busy fussing over everything. _Damn that Kurama! He did it on purpose! Is this payback for not letting him kiss me?!_

"Grrr… I'LL GET YOU FOR THIS YOU BASTRED!!!!" Everyone stopped what they were doing and stared at her. She had one foot on her desk and her fist in the air as she proclaimed her hate aloud, though she didn't really mean for it to actually come out. "I said that out loud didn't I?" Everyone nodded.

The teacher came in with a long glum face, the kind that told everyone 'I hate my job and the load of BS that comes with it'. His black dot eyes scanned the room for a victim.

"Mina, please read from the text book for the class in English."

Mina stood and held the book up as she began to read. Thank god English was her first language.

(Hiei's POV)

Hiei watched her from out side in the tree near the window. It was so boring watching humans do 'School work'. He so hated babysitting. But at least he got to get some extra shut eye every now and then. He turned his eyes into the class room when he saw movement. Mina was standing up reading something. The window was open just enough that he could hear what she was reading, luckily Kurama had been teaching him some English, well enough to get by.

Mina began to read. And Hiei listened, why he wasn't sure, but for some reason he liked the sound of her voice as she read another language.

"A Dream.  
In visions of the dark night  
I have dreamed of joy departed;  
But a waking dream of life and light  
Hath left me broken-hearted.

Ah! What is not a dream by day  
To him whose eyes are cast  
On things around him, with a ray  
Turned back upon the past?

That holy dream, that holy dream,  
While all the world were chiding,  
Hath cheered me as a lovely beam  
A lonely spirit guiding.

What though that light, thro' storm and night,  
So trembled from afar-  
What could be more purely bright  
In Truth's day-star?"

"Well done. Now, when you read that poem from the American poet Edgar Allen Poe, what do you think of? What comes to mind?" The teacher asked, staring her down, waiting on her reply.

Hiei waited to hear her answer.

"I think about… A sad person. Someone lost in the world of their dreams. They've locked themselves away from the real world. Possible to escape the pain that is in this world."

"Do you think that is best? To hide in ones own world."

"No, I don't. Because… If you lock yourself up just to keep from being hurt then you're only robbing yourself of something so much more important. You take away the chance to find happiness, love. You can't find that in a dream. All you do is hide from the real possibility of finding some thing to replace that pain. I think what Edgar Allen Poe is saying here, is that he locked himself in a dream and never came out of it. He missed out on the chance to be happy and sealed himself in his own grief. The Truth's day-star represents missed opportunity and brighter future."

Hiei's eyes went wide. He couldn't understand how she drew that conclusion for just reading something some dead man wrote. But the way she put it was like she was thinking of someone she knew. Like she was… Talking to him.  
_Fool, what would you know of it?_

A pain reached his heart. When he looked at her he felt a new feeling. A desire. Longing. _No! She is not for me. If anything she is an annoyance and…_ He couldn't bring himself to say it. He knew it was a lie. The pain in his chest grew stronger and he had no way of fighting it off.

Again his eyes rose to her. Talking with one of her classmates, smiling. Oh that smile was too much. He loved it when she smiled. No one ever had that affect on him till now. He wanted to make her hate him, it was the only way to fight off the urge. But it brought him pain.

He knew that the fox had his eye on her as well. _What chance do would I ever have. _He closed his eyes and tried to keep himself under control. He'd seen Kurama enter her room last night. Remembering how he'd wanted to barge in and throttle the guy, he'd almost laughed.  
_  
I'll have to double my efforts. I can't let this go on. She's already afraid of me so it shouldn't take too much pushing._ He closed his eyes. Trying to banish his worries to the back of his mind. But when he closed his eyes her face and smile were all he saw. He wanted to hate her. To cures her for having bewitched him so. But in the end he couldn't do that either.

He remembered how good the taste of her blood was on his tongue, like a fine wine he couldn't get enough of. Was that why other demons loved human blood so much?  
_  
No!_

He knew only her blood could make him feel this way. To think the great Hiei, general to Mukuro's forces, could fall so easily to just one human woman. He knew, he only wanted her. And so he decided. He'd take her.

* * *

((((A/N: YO! Well that was a first. I've never responed so quickly before. I guess I must be off my writers block. Oh, and a HUGE thanks to those of you who reviewed! I love to see those things pop up on the screen! It makes it all worth it! Heh, anyway the stories seems to be picking up in relationshp genre. But dead bodies have to put a weight on things.  
Hiei: Are you done yet?  
Flame Neko: Yeah yeah. One more thing.  
Hiei: What? (Not that I care)  
Flame Neko: I will never! NEVER! Sing with Kuwabara! I'd rather have Hiei do cut up torture on me than sing!  
Hiei: (Smirk)  
Flame Neko: Down boy... Everyone please review and tell me what you think! BYE BYE!!!)))) 


	9. Chapter 9

Zakuro no Tarot: Revile your fate!  
Garnet Tarot: Revile your fate!

Chapter Nine: Good luck

"WOW!"  
Mina's eyes went wide, taking in the full scale of the room. A Chinese feel to it, yes that was it. The coral pink tiles and jade rafters accented the style perfectly. A chestnut wood desk sat in the center with a huge recliner behind it. The solo light in the ceiling above shined down in a harsh way, blinding if you looked at it too long. Like an interrogation light. Or so that's how it felt.

It was warm, maybe a bit too warm. The walls were wide and far out, blocked out into the form of a square shape for the full room, which was huge.

"Mina, you're going to be on a mission with Hiei for the next few days. That being said you need to be aware of some ground rules." Koenma was sure to draw her attention away from the surrounding walls to his small form at the desk. He was…. A child! NO a baby no less!

"Who's the kid?!" The words were out too quickly for her to retract them. Hiei was sure to hold back on a small smile at her bluntness.

"That would be you're boss." He walked past her and to one of the closer walls, leaning against it crossing his arms over his broad chest. He looked so natural like that it was scary. Like a carved statue made from stone, he was too still. Too perfect.

Koenma was obviously suppressing his desire to yell. Brow creasing, he set his hands firmly on the desk, pacifier bobbing as he spoke. "As I was saying, there are some rules. Rule one you do as Hiei tells you when he tells you. Two, you keep up with you're normal life without drawing attention to yourself or your partners. And rule three, don't over do it. I can't tell you how many spirit detectives have been hospitalized because they went over the limits, their body's loss of spirit energy was so bad some had to be off the beat for weeks." His hands tapped on the wood with a rhythm while giving his account of the recent incidents.

Not that Mina gave a rat's ass about it. What caught her ears was that she'd be working this with Hiei. The statue against the wall.  
Just as she thought about him, as if on cue, his red eyes met her own and held the gaze for what seemed like forever.

"Mina!"

The link was broken by Koenma's loud voice.

"Do you understand?" His eyes narrowed over to Hiei but he was already walking towards the door.

"Come." His curt voice called over his shoulder. As much as she didn't want to be controlled by this man, she had to admit it to herself, he was very persuasive. She didn't even notice Koenma's chair turning away from them as she followed after Hiei, trying to keep in step behind him. It was a long silence that followed, her eyes were on the back of his head as they walked back to the deporting station. They didn't get far before Botan came dashing after them in a haste.

"Mina! Wait up!"

She was mid-step before she turned on her heel to meet the blue haired fairy woman, their faces right in front of each other's. "Uh, what is it Botan?"

Her breathing was labored, head bent to catch her breath before going on. "I- I have something to give you. You- You left it in Koenma-sama's office." She held up her hand and dropped something metal into Mina's hand.

"OH! If I'd lost this I would have- Thank you Botan." Hurriedly she unlocked the chain and placed the metallic object around her neck.

"You are quite welcome. Have fun on the mission with short, mean, and grouchy." She cocked her head meaningfully at Hiei who in turn glared at her, thinking of ways to boil her, Mina guessed.

"It's easy if you don't give a crap about it." She smiled and turned back to Hiei, again following in step behind him.

It didn't take her long to notice his eye on her front.

"What are you staring at my chest for?"

He snorted as if her were disgusted by her accusation. His hand simply raised an outstretched finger and pointed at her necklace. "Why would I bother, you hardly have anything there to begin with."

Anger surged through her. She could feel her cheeks burning. So what if she had small breasts, he didn't need to point that out just to cover up his staring. Over and over again her thoughts raced with ways of how to castrate him later on.

"You must think there is if you stare enough to notice that."

Strangely enough, he stopped and turned to face her. She was so deeply enraged that she'd almost walked right into him. And to her surprise, he was red in the face. But she dismissed it as anger. "That caught your ear, eh? Nice to see you aren't def as well as blind!"

His hand reached out and wrapped around her throat with a death grip the devil would envy. But to her shock he didn't squeeze. Instead he held her in her place and stared back at her, crimson eyes piercing. His jaw was set in a locked hinge. Like he was holding back.

Why didn't he just hit her? She thought he'd want to after all the anger that'd been passed between them over the past few weeks. He'd made it so clear that he wanted her out of the picture. He didn't want her around to tell Yukina that he was her lost brother. Didn't want her. So why had he stopped?

"Hit me! If that's what you want to do then do it! Save us both the drama! Get it out of your system already!"

"You think I want to hit you!? If that were it don't you think I would have done that before?" His voice cracked in rage as he forced her up against one of the terminal walls. His hold on her throat still held firm as he pushed her back to the surface of the wall, pressing his hard body against hers.

Her eyes widened. With him pressed so tightly against her she could feel something hard press between her thighs. Her eyes drifted down to where her body met his and her eye brows raised. It looked like his pants were the only thing keeping him for busting out. She'd never seen that before, though she knew enough about it from health class to understand it's meaning.  
In a panic she struggled to get away but he held her still against the wall. Her heart was pounding so loud, she knew he must have heard it.

His eyes watched hers, he wasn't doing anything to her so far. Which again, surprised her. He was holding back, she reasoned.

Slowly his eyes shut and his breathing evened out.

"I don't want to hurt you Mina." He spoke like he was promising something to her. As he began to get a grip on himself, his hand released her neck and dropped back to his side.

She didn't move an inch. She wasn't afraid of him so much as she was worried about him. He looked like he was in pain. Funny, considering how she'd wanted to castrate him just a little while ago.

Her hand was just about to touch him when she pulled it back in a fist at her side. Her heart was racing just having him this close. He'd been this close before but it was different this time. He wasn't threatening her like before. He was pleading with her.

"Hiei, look at me." Her voice was breaking in areas her throat was so dry.

Carefully he raised his head and met her eyes with his own enticing dark depths. She wanted to melt.

"We have a mission coming up. So let's do our best together." She smiled tilting her head to one side. "Kay?"

It took Hiei a moment to understand her meaning. He slowly nodded and backed away so she'd have room to peel herself from the wall.

With a stretch of her arms she righting herself back on her feet in front of him, arms crossed over her chest.

When he began to turn he stopped looking back at her. "You never said what that was." He pointed out.

Her eyes went down and brightened. "That would be my good luck charm."

He raised his eye brows in minor interest. "And?"

She winked. "That's all you get for today."

With a sigh he stepped through the portal. In a panic she followed after him into the light. _Fine… I won't make you tell me today but you will soon enough.

* * *

_A/N: HEY!!! I did another chapter! Anyway this one picked up. So sorry I haven't been around, lot's of this and that to do. But I did put as much time as I could into finishing this chapter for you guys, so I hope you enjoy it. I will do my best to make this into more of a weekly thing rather than a monthly thing. Again I'm sorry for the delay. High school is a bitch people. Well please view and review to give me some feed back on the story thus far. Let me know if you want anything added to the story in later chapters. I'll tell you again it's very important to me how you guys feel, and every bit helps. I may not use all your ideas or any for that matter, but I will read and listen. Well, this is Flame Neko signing off!  
Hiei: You have bags under your eyes onna.  
Flame Neko: You just can't be nice for the heck of it, can you...  
Hiei: Not now not ever.  
Flame Neko: Jerk...  
Hiei: Naturaly. 


	10. Chapter 10

_**Zakuro no Tarot: Revile your fate!  
Garnet Tarot: Revile your fate!**_

_**Chapter ten: On and off the court**_

_**Right! Left! Hit!**_

The serve came down hard on Mina's side of the net. Her hands braced together, the bottom of her wrists up turned to land the pass. Her teammate received the pass, steadying it for the return which Mina sent blasting over the net just barely missing the other team's front line player in the, in her point of execution, left corner.

"Point to team Kuroshi!" Mina drew the back of her hand across her forehead, slick with sweat. It had been a long hard game against their opposing team and she was happy for it to have ended in their favor. She loved the sound of the volleyball smacking against her bare skin as she dived on her knees for the last minute save that only those who really had their heart in it could pull off. She loved this game. In Seattle they had some pretty good teams to face off with on a regular basis, but in Japan it was all hard core. Not too many girl teams though, mostly boy's volleyball, not like in America. The girls teams that did exist were pretty tough or really weak._ I would love to play the boys team here. I bet we could take 'em! _

"Mina! Nice save there in the start of the second set. That was awesome!" A girl with short brown hair patted Mina on the back with some force as she rounded to her front.

"Hey, Sumaire." Mina took time to look her teammate up and down. A strong player on the court and off. Her hair cut off to just below the ear, she guessed, to not get in the way of a match. Hazel eyes that showed only the utmost competitive strength that someone like her could hold. To Mina she looked wild but tamed off the court, if you were her ally.

"So do you wanna go get some ice cream after this? You earned it."

Mina's eyes went wide. "You want to me to come?" The idea escaped her. Back in Seattle the other girls treated her like a scary beast that would eat there insides, if they wanted a monster they should see Hiei in the early hours of the morning. The truth was Mina never really had any friends at least not of the same sex.

"I don't see another foreigner around, do you?" She smiled taking Mina's arm and pulling her up. "Go get cleaned up and dressed." She shooed her off , pushing her into the locker room. "Hurry up."

With a laugh Mina nodded. Washing quickly she thought of how to tell Hiei she'd be late for training. The mission was just on the horizon and he was getting more pensive by the day. Like a caged tiger at the local zoo or something like that. There were still zero leads on Hatroi and his whereabouts. It had been months but they were still coming up empty handed. Maybe Kurama would have some good news when she got back.

_You're not going to skip training Mina. _Hiei's raspy voice echoed in her mind as she reached to turn off the shower head. With a start she peeked outside the shower curtain to both see if he was in there and if anyone would hear her speaking with him. She tended to talk out loud when speaking with him like that.. Thankfully it was clear of both problems.

_What is the big deal. Koenma did say to keep up with my everyday life, ya'know. _She shook her hair of some freefalling water and toweled her head off. Knowing Hiei must be smoldering over her defiance she shrugged it off.

_You think I won't force you out?_ He seemed amused by her arrogance. _You may wish to rethink that before I come in and get you._

She didn't believe that he would really pull such a stunt. _You lie._

He didn't respond. The tension built in her shoulders till she couldn't stand still in the showers any longer. Wrapping the towel around her lithe frame, she took one step out of the shower, feeling her feet slip out from under thanks to the wet floor.

What should've happened was her face planting it's self into the floor, but instead her body was braced against something hard and warm. When she heard a low curse from over her wet head she knew she'd fallen into her partner.

"Um…" The heat was rising in her cheeks. Noting that he had an arm wrapped around her narrow waist, she dared to peer upward. Just to see if he was mad. Surprisingly he was red. Not from anger. Was he blushing?

His eyes were off to the side, dead set on not looking at her wet form. Mina could see he was biting his lower lip in frustration at, so it seemed, his in ability to look her in the eyes. With a deep breath his right hand, the one around her waist, moved slowly to her right hip. His grip was so strong she nearly gasped.

He suddenly smiled his crooked smile, picked her up and flung her over and onto his shoulder. It was quick and effortless on his part. He looked bored but amused as he turned his head slightly to watch her face turn five shades darker than normal.

"HIEI! Let me down!" Mina's legs and arms thrashed in outrage and embarrassment at her current position. But he just kept smiling from the corner of his lips.

"If you keep flopping around like a fish I'll gut you like one." His face was blank when he said it. Like he was serious. Slowly she stopped struggling and relaxed. His voice chimed with pure arrogance dripping from his lips. "Now, if I put you down will you get ready to train. No more games, Mina."

She sighed. He'd gotten her. Besides there was no way she could beat him at his level yet. The training was needed and though she wouldn't admit it, she wanted to spend time with Hiei. It was weird, but she couldn't explain it. He was so alien to her. He wasn't human after all.

"But Hiei… Please!" She looked away to the door. Even though she wanted to train with him, she also wanted a friend. A real one and here was her chance to have one. A person who actually wanted to be around her and not pester her about the United States or her foreign looks. She needed him to see it that way. "I want a real friend…"

Hiei looked surprised. Here he thought he'd beaten her but now she comes back with this? Pausing to think, it dawned on him why this was so important to her. At the house there was Yusuke, Kuwabara, Kurama, and himself. All guys. Sure Keiko and Botan would stop by every so often, but the rest of the time it was just them and Mina. She needed female companions.

With a grunt of annoyance he nodded. "Fine. One hour no more than that. If you are any later than that you'll pay the price. Agreed?"

Mina's heart was pounding. He was giving her the chance to be normal. He had no idea how much that meant to her.

"OH, Hiei! I could kiss you!" Without thinking, her arms went around his neck as she leapt against him in a near rush tackle.

He froze. Of all the things she could do to show her gratitude, he'd never have thought she'd be hugging him and saying that. It seemed like too much to hope for. But he had hoped and look what came of it. Maybe if he kept hoping he could-

"Oops! Better get dressed." She pulled back, Hiei thought, to quickly. He was just getting used to the feel of her arms around him. Picturing her under him in that embrace. Lucky for him she'd pulled back before he could take her right there in the shower. That was too close.

Mina turned into the shower grabbing her clothes, humming a tune as she quickly dressed herself. He was letting her go and she wasn't about to wait for him to change his mind. She had a moment to think of asking him if he'd like to come along, but then realized he'd be happier if she didn't. It might embarrass him.

After pulling her shirt over her head Mina stepped out, shocked to see he was still there. His arms were still crossed in their usual fashion, but there was something unusual about him in general. He didn't seem as stone cold, though he still looked like a statue carved of a prized rock. Silently strong both in body and spirit. Altogether beautiful.

_Not like I'll ever have the strength to tell you that. _She thought sadly.

Her feet led her in his direction to the door. As she passed she could see the tiniest smile touch his lips. He was acting so odd lately. He'd pinned her in Spirit World like he wanted to do something but was holding back. Now he was teasing her and smiling her way. He couldn't know how she felt! Could he?

"You'll do fine."

She turned to question him, but he was already out of the room. He got away again.

"Best not to dwell on it." She decided, trying not to think to much. Today she would have some fun for herself.

Outside the locker room door she peered around the empty gym. Sure enough Sumaire was waiting by the gym door with her gym bag slung over her shoulder. "Yo! Let's get going Mi-chan!" She called in her playful voice.

"Mi-chan?" Mina questioned. The walk to Sumaire wasn't to far a distance.

"Yeah, short for Mina-chan. Mi-chan, Mi-chan, Mi-chan. It just sounds cuter." She reasoned smugly. "Now let's head out. I'm starved after that game."

"Hai." Mina couldn't wait. A fresh start and a new life. With new friends. It all seemed to be perfect. Too perfect. She didn't know what waited in the shadow of her short lived happy days. These moments of leisure wouldn't last forever.

* * *

Flame Neko: Hey there loyal fans of Zakuro no Tarot! Sorry for the week long dely. I just resently had my grandpa taken to the hospital last week and he's been there since. So as you can see I wasn't in much a mood to write for love at the time. But I did make sure I got a longer chapter in this week. Thanks so much for your understanding and support. Also Kodos to a new fan how's review got me to make this special chapter. She let me know how little I was presenting Mina's character and I loved that she let me know it without flaming like some people do. I would love to hear more from you Rikakit! And to those of you who Read this story I value you're insight so please review and let me know what you think thus far! XD Heh! So I'll end this with a huge thank you to everyone! I love you all!... Not you Kuwabara! 

Kuwabara: Hey, you said everyone! You ain't half as bad ass as you think you are! You're just a cute kitty cat! HA!

Flame Neko: Shouldn't you be somewhere? -.-"

Kuwabara: ... Yukina-san!!!!!! (Runs off to find her)

Flame Neko: Eh, yeah... Sure buddy. Lay of the booz. ;P (Funny Kuwa.)


	11. Chapter 11

Zakuro no Tarot: Revile your fate!  
Garnet Tarot: Revile your fate!

Chapter eleven: Whips, blood, and vines

Her legs were going at full blast to the ring out back. Mina knew if she was late Hiei would never let her skip an hour of training again. The sun was near setting as she neared the corner of the house that turned into the backyard. The wind seemed to pick up as she twisted on her heels rounding the angle.

There on the stadium stood Hiei's dark figure, arms crossed as always. He'd seemed to have gone back to himself. With a sigh of relief she stepped forward only to have to stop mid-step. His eyes were glaring in the direction of the door. Her eyes turned towards the door, trying to see the source of his anger.

Kurama stood still leaning against the door frame to the house. He was smiling as he'd always done but now he seemed territorial. For that matter so did Hiei. Mina did so not get why demons acted this way. Weren't they friends?

"Mina, I'll be fighting you today." Kurama pushed himself off the door frame and over in her direction. Hiei watched every step, eyes smoldering.

_Is he angry about this? No, it has to be something more. Something happened before I got here._

Rather than ask the obvious right there and then she nodded, already pulling herself up the steps of the ring. Her eyes were still on Hiei as he leered at the fox, who merely ignored him and watched Mina instead.

_Kurama… What are you trying to do here?_ She wondered. Once in the center of the ring Hiei nodded to her and leapt out of the battle to stand on the sidelines. From what Hiei had trained her to do, she'd wait for his move to come at her. Then she'd act.

Kurama smiled as he slowly came forward. That was new. Hiei would always just start. She needed to remember this wasn't Hiei she was facing in this fight. It was another challenger with another completely different fighting style.

While she was busy thinking she hadn't heard the sudden swish of Kurama's feet as he charged in an all out rush. Her head snapped up too late. Kurama using a rapid fire of kicks and elbow techniques all aimed at her face and throat. He was playing. To draw her out.

Mina knew that standing there like an idiot wouldn't stop his onslaught. Like an animal darts into it's hole, Mina dropped herself to the ground to get the vantage point. Her legs kicked up into a straight arrow only to be caught by the smirking fox.

"You have learned some interesting moves from Hiei, I take it." His eyes were a light with amusement. That made her uneasy in the pit of her stomach. Kurama had never made her feel so worried. She could remember Hiei saying something about never wanting to get into a fight with him. He was dangerous.

She had to distance herself from him before-

It came in a whirl of pain. Her legs felt like they were braking. And all he was doing as gripping them in his firm grasp. His eyes weren't cruel nor intent on causing her harm. He was testing the water.

_Enough!_

Her eyes shot open as she screamed a loud shout. Not caused by Kurama, this pain was from inside her body. What was this?

Kurama lent down to her twisting face and pressed his lips to her forehead, lingering there for a few seconds. Her breath caught in her throat as she froze. Her body was tightening in a fury of rage. Her fist came up in a rash move only to be pushed down to the stone beneath her pinned form.

Her eyes turned to Hiei. Asking in their shocked gaze why he wasn't stopping this.

He just looked away. Eyes shut and jaw set.

She was so lost in her hurt that she couldn't feel Kurama's hands moving away from her body. The next moment she was up in the air with a plant wrapped around her waist and arms. But it hurt so much worse than just having a plant around her. Eyes drifting down she saw barbs digging into her skin.

"Thorns?" Her voice was hoarse as she tried to fight the exhaustion that threatened to over take her focus.

" Yes. This is my rose whip." His eyes went over to Hiei who just glowered his way. "And what will bring out the Zakuro no Tarot."

In a flash, both to her's and Hiei's surprise, Kurama's whip twisted around and slammed her into Hiei, wrapping around both of them in a vice grip. The thorns between her and him cut their skin and made their blood flow. The vines held them all the tighter as she gasped from the pressure of Hiei's body against her's. "What are you doing Kurama!?"

"Just what I said. I'm sorry for this, both of you, but we don't have time to waste. That power has to be come out, and now!" Kurama's eyes were fierce with a green glowing flame as he manipulated the whip to cut along Mina's throat.

While her blood dripped down her pale skin, Hiei's breathing slowed. The smell was different now. It was intoxicating. Mina licked her lips of their dryness, the sting from her throat forcing a wince from her otherwise shocked face.

The crimson flow of her blood screamed out against her ivory flesh. Hiei's own crimson colored eyes watched, unable to tear away. It was not thirst for blood, he knew what that was like. This was far greater than just simple blood lust. This was the need pent up deep inside. He could see flowers forming around Mina's face, born of the throned whip that bound them together. Her gold rimmed eyes watched him with a looming sadness and fear that rose from his own image in her stare. Warm wet blood stained his skin as it touched his bare chest.

It was too much! He was about to lose it. Hiei began thrashing against his restraints, a roar ripping from his throat. It didn't sound human. Mina closed her eyes. She couldn't watch him like this. It hurt to see him in so much pain. If only it were the thorns that caused his turmoil, not the sight of her. It must have been so bad to feel a human so close to him. He must hate it.

In the next instant Hiei's head turned toward her and his hand reached for her neck. Mina didn't even have time to call his name before he ran his finger tips over the cut and blood, bringing it back to his lips dyeing them a dark red. His eyes shut, fluttering with a slurp. He never looked so scary to her. Like he would eat her up just like the monster from under the bed. Only this monster was real and she had no covers to hide under.  
_  
Wait. Hiei's not a monster. He's Hiei! He wouldn't… Would he? _"Hiei… Please Don't."

"That won't work, Mina." Kurama's cool voice caught her attention, bringing her eyes to his form on the right of her and the demon she was bound to. "A demon won't stop if you beg. You have to use it."

"Kurama, I can't! I don't know what it is! What is it you want me to do? Hurt him?" Mina looked back at Hiei who was not staring at her with a look of pure hunger, like he'd done once before. He was going to do it. "I can't…PLEASE!"

Kurama closed his eyes and shook his head. "If you can't stop him, then you can't stop yourself. You will lose to your own fear." The whip loosened as Mina fell out from it's barbed bindings and just as quickly closed back around Hiei, holding him fast and in mid air.

He snapped and snarled, teeth baring her way. Mina flinched. He wasn't Hiei anymore, but a beast out for her. She felt like she'd cry.

"Turn him back."

"I can't do that. It was your blood that started this, Mina." Kurama walked towards her in his usual graceful manner. "That day in the dojo. When Hiei was first tempted by your blood, that's where this all began and how it must meet it's conclusion."

Mina thought back to when she'd fist started training with Hiei. "I'd cut my hand on the Rei no Tsuki he gave me. Then Hiei…" She stopped. "How did you know about that?"

Kurama looked back at the still thrashing Hiei. "Now's not the time. If you don't hurry up and do it, Hiei won't revert back to himself. He'll stay like that to the day he dies. A thirsty wild beast."

Those words caught her. _Never be himself? You mean He'll never talk down to me again or look at me with that smug look of his?… That's not so bad. _She watched Hiei struggle to get closer to her, trying to take a bite. She didn't see Hiei in there. Kurama was right. He was a wild animal now. And she hated it. More than anything, she hated seeing Hiei not being Hiei.

"Dummy… Your not supposed to let anyone control you. You're the Knight of swords, aren't you?" The ground beneath her feet was moving under her strides forward. Each step brought her closer to his gnashing jaws and burning red eyes. But instead of becoming more scared as she thought she would, she wasn't afraid at all. She just wanted to reach out to him. Pull him back from the monster than now over to him. She had to bring him back. He had to come back to her.

If he wasn't there… If he wasn't with her, at her side she would never feel alright again. She wanted him at her side.

Her hand rose up, her palm held up. Like she was cradling him in her gentle hold. "Hiei… Come back. A knight of swords can't be bound by such a weak power of lust." Her voice sounded foreign to her, like it had when she'd predicted Yukina's future that one time. "A knight that holds his sword outright and ready to cut down those that stand in his way-" His thrashing quickened the closer she came. " Must change his own weaknesses that weigh him down and push to become a better man." Was she predicting? "Your soul is divided. You must decide what you want! Choose!" She could feel her body leap forward against him. His skin was hot on contact, her cheeks were wet with tears. Even with the thorns cutting her so deeply she held onto him. "Hiei… Come back. Please Come back to me. I-I-… I need you here with me!"

Her voice rose with the falling wind. Arms wrapped around his tensely ridged body. She hadn't even noticed that the binds that held him had rotted away nor had she noticed his breathing return to it's normal steady pace.

Hot flesh brushed against her cheek as the form under her hold moved slightly. Her head lifted up to see a pair of ruby eyes watching her. His face was tired, like he was about to fall on her and sleep right there and then. "If you don't stop that… I'm going to give you extra training hours. And max sets of every drill."

His hand lifted to her face and brushed away the free falling tears she'd just felt. He was back. "You ass!" Her face buried into his neck, so he would see her smile.

Hiei was frozen, more from exhaustion than anything else. His eyes checked from side to side, being sure the Fox wasn't there any longer.

Seeing that there were no witnesses, Hiei slowly draped one arm around her shoulders. Holding her close. It brought a smile, ever so small, to his lips. A smile he'd keep to himself for now.

Kurama was smirking to himself as well. "Now I have some real trouble."

A voice dripping with sex and desire echoed through the calm of his thoughts. "Hiei won't give her up now. Not when he thinks he's got a shot. More over, How are we going to compete?"

Kurama chuckled in a soft murmur. "It's not a matter of how to but when to. Mina is a bit shy. That and seems to have a crush on Hiei."

"Knowing that, why did you let them get so close? Why have him be the bond keeper?" The voice purred, already knowing the answer to that. He'd thought it himself as well.

"That's simple." He stopped turning to watch them from the tree shadowed forest. "Because it's fun."

((A/N: I'm... BACK!! Hey everyone of my loyal readers! I'm sorry that I 've been gone since March, The main computer at my house caught a virus and was down for weeks. I'm now typing to you on my new TADA! Laptop! Heh, yes. Anyway, it took time and effort to deliver this chapter to you so review it with that in mind. School has a thingy called the S.H.E project where some friends and I will be making a zine for the school on religious tolerence and such matters. That may slow down my work a bit but fear not, I will get it to ya some how. I loved some of the reviews and I'm so glad that everyone's attacted to this story. It makes my sleepless nights of idea scrounging and typing all worth the next 10 years of therapy I'll be needing for sleep loss and Yu Yu on the brain. lol. Jokes aside, be sure to send me your support and let me know what you think. I love ya guys. Peace!

Yusuke: She's escaped the cage! Who let her loose?!... What?... She knawed her way out?!

Hiei: When you make the cage out of a waste paper basket what do you thinks going to happen.

Yususke:... Hope she won't flip it over... But nooooo, She had to go and eat it. ))


End file.
